shiratsuyunokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shima Takaomi/Route
When the other boys entered the secret passageway, Tsuyuha stayed behind with Takaomi. Noticing that he looked a little unwell, Tsuyuha asked if he was alright, to which Takaomi assured that he merely recalled a bad memory. Hearing Kiyoharu call for them, Takaomi and Tsuyuha joined the others. Takaomi's Route September 6 - Tsuyuha screen00000.png screen00001.png Do not call out September 7 - Tsuyuha Tell the truth September 13 - Tsuyuha Meeting up with Takaomi, he shared his strawberry shortcake that Chiaki gave him to Tsuyuha. September 17 - Tsuyuha screen00003.png screen00004.png September 17 - Takaomi September 17 - Tsuyuha September 18 - Tsuyuha September 18 - Takaomi September 18 - Tsuyuha Takaomi encountered Tsuyuha being called away by the voices, and he was annoyed that she had not contacted him instead of recklessly wandering off. Tsuyuha explained that she could not rely on him as she did not want to drag people into her affairs. That, and she did not know how to ask others for help. Despite this, Takaomi stayed by her side, comforting her until she was better. September 18 - Takaomi September 19 - Takaomi September 19 - Soushi Soushi decides to continue investigating as to why their demon blood was stirring so because of Tsuyuha. With Takaomi, they both decide that the fastest way is to return to the shrine, but first by themselves. September 19 - Tsuyuha Attempt to return to the apartment September 19 - Chiaki (i think i love her yo) September 19 - Tsuyuha Suffering from the curse, Tsuyuha decided to ask Shin about the truth of her origins. He does so and advised her to distance herself if she does not want to hurt anyone. Tsuyuha doesn't know what to do anymore and runs out crying in the middle of the night. screen00006.png screen00007.png While in despair, she ran into Takaomi. She pleaded that they should all forget about her and Takaomi questioned if she wanted to protect him, because he wanted to protect her too. Takaomi told her the details about his sister’s disappearance, when she suddenly disappeared just after graduating high school three years ago. Saddened by his loss, Tsuyuha cried for him, and Takaomi was touched by this gesture. September 24 - Tsuyuha Takaomi shared with Tsuyuha that he visited the shrine with Soushi – but the passageway was blocked. He also revealed that he was not a normal human being and demonstrated his ability to “see” before her. There was no need for her to sympathize with him though as he had accepted who he was. September 24 - Takaomi September 30 - Tsuyuha Think of his face September 30 - Takaomi When alone, Takaomi recalled how he used his power to “see” at the shrine, but he saw the villa on fire instead – which is odd as that never happened. September 30 - Soushi October 1 - Tsuyuha That night, Takaomi caught Tsuyuha at the intersection his sister disappeared, following the voices again. He begged her to snap out of it, fearing that he may lose someone he cared about in that same place again. October 2 - Takaomi October 2 - Tsuyuha screen00012.png screen00013.png screen00014.png screen00015.png The next day, the two of them returned to the shrine, while Soushi went to the villa. Before the little altar, there’s a flashback of Takaomi’s sister standing at the intersection she disappeared at. She remarked that if Takaomi has already accepted his blood then there’s nothing else she can do for him except pray, although she wanted to protect him a little longer. They find his sister’s ribbon inside the altar, since that's where it fell the last time she had been there to pray for him. Takaomi cried as he admitted that he knew, deep down, that she was truly gone, but he was too scared to accept that reality. Tsuyuha comforted him, and in turn, they passionately kissed. October 15 - Tsuyuha October 16 - Tsuyuha Tsuyuha and Takaomi returned to the village and visit the grave of the sacrifices. A flood of flashbacks and negative feelings overwhelm Tsuyuha and she gets trapped in the darkness. Tsuyuha sobbed, saying that she did not want any of this. Takaomi used his power to share the burden with her by seeing what she was seeing. He gets hurt in the process but eventually, he took enough of the pain away. Touched, she tearfully asked if it was alright to love him, and in turn, Takaomi assured that it had always been okay. screen00019.png screen00020.png Returning to his dorm, Takaomi hovered over Tsuyuha on his bed and they passionately kissed, fingers interlocked. Bonus Scenario screen00022.png screen00023.png screen00024.png